


How to Train Your Welsh Dragon

by celedan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bottom Jack, Dragon Ianto Jones, Dragons, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: After Ianto learned that he is a dragon, his powers suddenly start manifesting. Together with Jack, Ianto accompanies his family to a remote farm wäre he will get some training.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	How to Train Your Welsh Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I decided on this impromptu sequel to my story [The Wels Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960406). You should ready that first if you haven't already. Otherwise the following could be a little hard to understand.

Myfanwy's affronted, hysterical screetching grated on his nerves, and the way she flapped around his head in indignation irritated him.  
It wasn't Ianto's fault that this had happened!  
He blamed Owen.  
Yes.  
The medic had been insufferable this morning, and at one point, Ianto must have simply snapped.  
Oh boy, had he snapped.  
Hence why he now crouched in the cavernous main room of the Hub, trying neither to cause too much damage with the new appendages he sported nor hit his head somewhere.  
He forcefully ignored Owen's needling comments about anger-management, and instead simply enjoyed the nervous tinge he could detect in the doctor's voice just by looking at Ianto's new form.  
He looked down when he felt soothing hands rubbing his flank, and he knew whose hands those were even before he lowered his gaze for confirmation. Lately, a warm tingling sensation accompanied Jack's touches, and an almost frightening awarness of each other had developed between them. Ever since...  
Well. It was still hard to comprehend what had happened only a couple of days ago.  
That he was now trapped in the form of a huge, red-scaled dragon, unable to change back, brought the fact home a little easier.  
Ianto tried to concentrate on Jack's comforting hands caressing his scales. He met the Captain's eyes who seemed to be the one who was the least freaked out by the current situation. If he interpreted the shine in Jack's eyes correctly, the immortal was everything but freaked out.  
“You're breathtaking,” Jack declared promptly, and smiled at him. “I wish you could see for yourself.”  
Ianto wanted to remind him that Jack had promised to take a picture (he only hadn't thought that this particular situation came about so fast), but all that came out was a soft growl.  
Huffing in frustration, he crouched a little lower, trying to settle comfortably on his now four legs while trying not to move his tail or wings at all since they wouldn't really obey him yet. He decided since he couldn't do anything about the situation other but wait, he would settle down and enjoy Jack's beaming adoration and his enthusiastic petting (if it didn't feel so good, he would have been affronted being petted like an overgrown cat and/or being groped in front of his colleagues).  
Tosh, seemingly the only one who had stayed clear-headed, spoke up. “I called your relatives, Ianto,” she called up to him. “They're on their way.”  
He sighed a soft breath of relief, but immediately clamped his jaws shut since a bit of smoke escaped as he exhaled.  
That was the last thing they needed, him setting fire to the Hub.

Fortunately, his uncle and his cousins arrived exceptionally fast. The news that Ianto had turned into a dragon already since his powers had awakened only recently was probably incentive enough to drop everything they were doing and rush here.  
They stopped short when they hurried into the Hub, and apparrently, they didn't seem to be overly concerned about Ianto's fate. On the contrary. Ianto's uncle rather looked like he would break out in tears of happiness any moment now, and Siana looked like she was about to burst with pride. Only Aled seemed as if he felt with Ianto in his predicament.  
“How do we turn him back?”  
Gwen's voice burst the happy bubble the Joneses were floating in, and they blinked at her in irritation.  
“Ah, yes,” Derwen stammered, and cleared his throat. He brushed away the suspicious misty shine from his eyes, and tried to look all business. “First, we need to know what happened.”  
“Owen pissed him off,” Jack explained helpfully which earned him a sneer from the medic.  
“I see, I see.” Derwen stroked his chin thoughtfully, then, he shrugged. “Well, strong emotions can trigger a dragon's instincts, and let him change if they can't control their powers yet.”  
“Be glad that he didn't change while you were bedding each other,” Siana threw in completely serious. Her brother groaned at that while Jack actually looked a little alarmed. The others just looked uncomfortable, and Ianto let out a warning growl.  
She cocked her head in confusion when her father threw her a reproachful look. “What?! It's true.”  
“Be that as it may,” Derwen turned to the Torchwood team again, slightly irritated by his daughter's lack of any propriety at all. “I believe we can help.”  
He looked up at Ianto. “Now listen closely, my boy. Basically, it's very easy to control the ability to change I have been told. It's like breathing or moving a limb.”  
Ianto growled at him again and huffed since he really didn't see it that way.  
“I think, we have to work on our communication problem first,” Derwen frowned. “Ianto, concentrate now. Feel inside yourself. Try not to speak physically, but try to let your heart speak for you.”  
“That's not very helpful,” Owen muttered, and the others had to agree with him.  
Sighing, Ianto tried to follow his uncle's instructions.  
At first, nothing happened, of course, and he was becoming more and more frustrated. But since stubborness was deeply ingrained in his DNA, Ianto didn't give up.  
Suddenly, a strange feeling coursed through him, like the gentle rush of water flowing through every vein, and he startled when he suddenly felt a... a presence in his mind. Strange but familiar somehow.  
_See, you can do it._  
It was his uncle's voice, but the man didn't move his lips at all. That had to mean...  
_Uncle Derwen?_  
_There we are!_ Siana's smug voice suddenly echoed through Ianto's mind as well, and she nodded in proud approval. _You're a fast learner._  
“Does it work?” Jack's voice spoken out loud directed the Joneses' attention to the Captain.  
“Indeed, Captain,” Derwen replied, and smiled like a proud father.  
“We don't hear anything,” Gwen complained with a pout, and looked from one to the other in irritation.  
Siana sneered. “You're mere humans, of course you can't.”  
“Siana!” Aled hissed, and rolled his eyes, looking very much like his cousin in that moment. His sister ignored him though.  
With his heart pounding like mad, Jack stepped forward, and gently laid his hand onto Ianto's flank.  
_Ianto?_  
_Jack?! Oh my... I can hear you!_  
Jack smiled gently. _I'm slightly thelepathic,_ he explained. _I think that makes it easier for me._  
Owen frowned when he saw Jack's happy smile while he stared up at Ianto with disgustingly adoring eyes. “That sappy grin mean Jack can hear Tea Boy now, too? We still can't.”  
“Do you really want to have Ianto in your head?” Tosh chuckled, and cocked an eyebrow at Owen.  
His face suddenly blanching, the doctor swallowed. “On the other hand, I really don't have the time for mumbo-jumbo like that,” he sneered, and made a show of marching back into his lair.  
_This is amazing, Ianto,_ Jack said thelepathically. _Do you have any idea what we can do with that ability?!_  
Ianto snorted, a bit of smoke once more escaping him accidentally. _I'm sure it would only give you another oportunity to cheat at naked hide and seek._  
Jack gasped in mock affront. _I would never do something like that!_  
_Ehm, guys,_ Aled's dry voice suddenly cut into the bantering between them. _You do realise that we can still hear you as well?_  
Jack grinned sheepishly at that while Ianto suddenly whined softly in embarrassment, clamping his jaws shut, dead set on not speaking thelepatically at all for the time being.  
_You need more training to control this ability,_ Siana said.  
_Yes, we'll come to that in a minute,_ Derwen said, and continued out loud, “But for now, Ianto, I'll talk you through changing yourself back.”

The process of changing back into a human went painful slow step for painful slow step. This wasn't made any easier by Myfanwy who had decided to overcome her initial irritation and territorial behaviour, and instead hit on the huge dragon in her cave, chirping flirtily at him and sailing around his head in bold manoeuvres like a sparrow on ecstasy. Ianto was only glad that Owen, bored with everything that was happening – or not happening –, had retreated into the medical bay where he was playing some video game if Ianto's new sharpened sense of hearing interpreted the noises correctly. More needling from the acerbic doctor – probably something about him being unfaithful to Jack and eloping with the prehistoric beast – would have probably led to said doctor being eaten by a pissed off dragon. Which would have only meant more work for Ianto by being responsible for finding a new doctor, so, no.  
The moment Ianto felt a tingling run through his whole body was one of the happiest of his whole life. His point of view shrank, and shrank, and shrank, and all the alarming new body parts vanished again as suddenly as they had appeared.  
What made him decidedly grumpy and embarrassed though was the realisation that he was naked as soon as he was back in human form – much to Jack's delight.  
And the worst part which even overthrew his embarrassment was the fact that his suit was gone; in shreds! In a huff, he marched in the direction of the lower levels, not caring about his nakedness or propriety for once, and instead grumbling that he had liked that suit.  
“Ianto!”  
“I'd like to get dressed first, thank you, uncle Derwen,” he snapped back without stopping in his tracks.

Ten minutes later, he was dressed again, and ready to face whatever his family had in store for him. He stolidly ignored the disappointed look Jack threw him when he returned fully clothed.  
“You need training,” was the first thing Siana said after they'd all assembled in the boardroom.  
Instead of snapping back that, yes, he had gathered as much, Ianto simply nodded curtly.  
“Our family owns a farm,” his uncle took over. “It's isolated enough that nobody will notice a dragon flying around. There, we can teach you to control and hone your abilities.”  
Pressing his lips together, Ianto nodded in understanding.  
“And where's that farm?” Gwen asked out of curiosity, not really counting on being told since the Jones family was even more secretive than Jack.  
“It's in a remote area of the Brecon Beacons,” Derwen explained though.  
Various groans and curses and uncomfortable glances were the team's reaction to that news, and, frankly, Gwen, Owen, and Tosh were glad that they weren't required to accompany Ianto on his training tour.  
Ianto winced unhappily. “And... for how long do I have to stay there?”  
“For as long as it takes you to master your skills,” Siana snorted. “But don't worry. You're intelligent and a fast learner. You'll be able to control your new body in no time at all.”  
Helplessly and lost, Ianto looked from one of his colleagues to the other, earning himself sympathetic looks as well as an indifferent shrug accompanied by a “Better you than me, mate”. Last, he caught Jack's gaze, silently pleading with him, but not brave enough to say out loud what was on his mind, weighing heavily on him.  
Apparrently though, he was more of an open book to Jack than he had thought these days because the Captain put on a determined face.  
“I'll go with him,” he declared, and firmly looked the three Joneses in the eye.  
“You'll be a distraction,” Siana countered promptly. “He'll never manage to control his powers with you there.”  
Although he wouldn't have used such blunt words, Derwen agreed with his daughter. He opened his mouth to gently let the Captain down when Aled beat him to it.  
“I think that's a good idea,” he said firmly, and glared at his father and sister. “Ianto can surely use some moral support.”  
Holding Aled's gaze, Derwen eventually nodded in defeat. Huffing, Siana gave in as well in the end. “'M not worried about the moral support he's providing,” she muttered, but, her arms crossed in front of her chest like a stroppy toddler, she sank down into her chair, keeping her mouth shut from now on.  
Completely ignoring Gwen's protests that they couldn't spare Jack for any length of time, Ianto met Jack's gaze gratefully. The Captain smiled encouragingly at his lover.

“Sheep,” Ianto grumbled as he surveyed the landscape rushing past them. “Bloody sheep everywhere.”  
“Ah, come on,” Jack laughed, and pulled the young man into his side, away from his observation post at the window. “Don't be so grumpy.”  
“I'm not,” Ianto defended himself, but melted into Jack's arms gratefully. “I'm just worried that now, I'll develop a preference for sheep. I'll never reproach Myfanwy again for bringing in bits of sheep ever again if that happens. You'll see, in no time, I'll even join her on her hunting trips!”  
Grinning, Jack pressed a kiss against Ianto's temple, and linked their fingers together. Over the front view mirror, he met Siana's gaze who returned his cheeky wink stonily. Huffing, she looked straight out the windscreen.  
Satisfied to have riled the woman up, Jack turned his attention back to Ianto. If he wasn't allowed to drive there on his own for security reasons (he just waited for them to blindfold him), instead being banished to the back seat – it's been ages since that had happened! –, then at least he was allowed to take some form of revenge. Ianto's stuffy cousin was making it so easy for him!

The farm consisting of a rather picturesque house and some barns and stables (hopefully not housing sheep) really lay at the arse-end of nowhere. Not even hikers got lost here.  
Next to the house, Ianto could see a fenced off vegetable garden with some fruit trees behind.  
It was all fine if not for the purpose he was here for. Ianto was bloody terrified. He had no idea what would await him during his training, and therefore, he was all the more glad that Jack had accompanied him here.  
Shouldering a small holdall, he and Jack made their way into the house, and followed Derwen's invitation to get settled in one of the bedrooms upstairs.  
He let Jack choose, and instead trudged up the stairs behind the Captain in a rather sombre mood. Only Jack's “That's really nice” managed to steer his interest a little, and he went to investigate. He found Jack in a spacious bedroom with a kingsize bed and a fantastic view over the green landscape.  
Having thrown his own holdall onto the bed, Jack turned to Ianto, a surprisingly carefree smile brightening his features now that they had left Torchwood behind for a few unplanned days of timeout.  
Ianto couldn't help but return Jack's sweet smile, his heart feeling lighter all of a sudden, and a lump lodged in his throat. He swallowed heavily.  
“I'm glad you're here,” he choked out, and Jack's smile brightened impossibly more. The Captain advanced on his younger lover, and promptly pulled him against his body.  
“You're welcome,” he said softly, he leaned forward to steal a gentle kiss.  
Sighing, Ianto lost himself in the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck as if he was his lifeline.  
“We still got some time before dinner,” Jack suddenly murmured against Ianto's lips. “And that bed really looks comfortable.”  
Ianto grinned, but cocked an admonishing eyebrow. “We should rather take a look around. Make ourselves familiar with the premises.”  
Jack cocked his head, and grinned crookedly. “Fine with me as well.”  
Exploring the farm for some time, the two men ended up in the hayloft of one of the barns.

Ianto's training was scheduled to begin the next morning. Incredibly nervous once more, he and Jack turned up at the so called training's grounds where they were awaited by a stern-faced Siana and Derwen who tried to look reassuring.  
Ianto wished he hadn't had anything for breakfast when his stomach did a nervous summersault.  
“Does he have to be present?” Siana bristled, and glared at Jack indignantly. “There's plenty of things he can occupy himself with.”  
Jack threw her a cheeky grin. “Maybe later.”  
“For God's sake, child, let him stay,” Derwen grumbled, and turned to Ianto.  
Slightly smug, Jack settled on the trunk of a fallen tree, not letting Ianto out of his sight for one second.  
The training was nothing he had imagined – to be truthful, he didn't even know _what_ he had imagined. But it turned out it was not rushing in with guns blazing so to speak. No throwing fire balls, no changing into a dragon – and boy, did Jack crave that sight once more –, nothing. Instead, all Derwen and Siana did was talk Ianto through some basics like getting a conscious feel for his inner powers. It was all rather dull, and soon, Jack was bored, but he stayed nonetheless. Ianto needed his moral support, and he would get it every minute he had to be here.  
Mastering these basics, getting the new hang of this feel for his body, was hard on Ianto, and soon, he struggled. Jack could see that it became all too much very quickly. Frowning, he watched the proceedings until eventually, Derwen called for a lunch break.  
Relieved, Ianto let himself be led away by Jack, and the two had a quick lunch in their room; Ianto looked as if he needed the solitude from his relatives for a little while.  
After they'd eaten, training continued in much the same way it had in the morning.  
Until...  
At one point, Jack had had enough.  
“Stop, stop, stop!” he barked, and jumped up from his observation spot.  
Derwen looked confused while Siana threw Jack a nasty glare. Ianto just seemed relieved.  
“He doesn't understand a word you're saying,” Jack accused, and then snorted derisively. “And frankly, I don't either.”  
“That doesn't come as a surprise to me,” Siana sniffed haughtily.  
“Oh, great, then we're agreed that you're a shitty teacher,” Jack smiled innocently at her, but with a glint of steel in his eyes.  
Gasping, the young woman stared at him in shocked affront.  
Then, she scowled at him. “My teaching methods...”  
But Jack ignored her completely. Instead, he turned to Ianto, and grasped his shoulders firmly. “Maybe I can help.” He winked at Ianto which relaxed the younger man somewhat. “Telepathic abilities, remember?” In an unconsciously sensual gesture, Jack's hands slid up to cradle Ianto's face in his palms. “Listen. It's not so complicated as Her Highness over there makes it seem.” Both ignored Siana's indignant spluttering. “Close your eyes... Good. Getting a feel of your inner powers is much like having sex.”  
Ianto snorted at that, but obediently kept his eyes shut, going along with Jack's unconventional way of teaching (which at least was way more fun than Siana's), and once more ignoring his cousin's protests and his uncle's embarrassed spluttering in the background.  
“When we're not in a rush, just taking our time, I'm sure you've taken the chance to just feel what happens in your body. Become aware of the pounding of your heart, the rush of your blood through your veins, the tingling gripping all of your body in impending orgasm. You are completely aware of what is happening in your body, yes? If not, we should practise that.”  
Ianto snorted at the last comment, but nodded. Yes, he had indeed taken the time to feel for everything that happened inside of him while ecstasy spiralled through him.  
“Very good,” Jack beamed. “And now imagine feeling into your body like that now, without the benefit of having sex – I know, it's hard, but just try for me.”  
Jack watched Ianto closely, registering the small wrinkle between his brows as he concentrated. Trying to support him, he reached out with his mind, just brushing it against Ianto's, but enough to help guide him. The small gasp Ianto let out told him that his young lover could feel him in return, accepting his presence in his mind.  
“I've never felt so close to you, Jack,” Ianto whispered, and Jack smiled.  
“I know. Just wait until we connect our minds while having sex.”  
A shudder of anticipation ran through Ianto, but he concentrated once more when Jack mock-sternly called him to attention.  
“I... I can feel something,” Ianto mumbled eventually.  
“Yes. But that's not me. That's what slumbers inside of you. Your powers.”  
Ianto frowned in amazement. “Oh God, Jack. They're so strong.”  
“I know. It's incredible. I'm barely in your mind, but your powers seem to reach out to me, engulfing me completely. They're so warm and so bright.”  
Ianto smiled at that, and instinctively raised his hands to place them at Jack's sides, clutching at the Captain's shirt so as if he needed even more of a connection between them.  
“I'm drawing back now,” Jack murmured. “You just continue concentrating on your powers. Imagine craddling them close.”  
Nodding his understanding, Ianto breathed in deeply to do as Jack told him when the Captain slowly drew his mind back from the connection between them until he had left Ianto's mind completely. He felt empty and bereft for a few agonising moments, and he had to focus on the points of physical touch between them to force back the dark loneliness leaving Ianto's mind evoked in him.  
Even if it was hard, he gently let go of Ianto's face, ignoring Ianto's small, lost whimper, and pried the man's hands from his sides until, eventually, they stood closely before each other without touching.  
But even now, he could feel the power emanating from Ianto, and for a moment, he thought he saw a soft red glow encompassing Ianto's body, seemingly shining from within. When Siana and Derwen gasped behind him, he knew he hadn't imagined it.  
Although all he wanted was to press close to Ianto again, he took another step back, marvelling at this astonishing creature that, through Fate being merciful on him for once, was his, and his alone.  
Ianto let out a slow breath, and gradually, the glow faded. His powers drew back deep into the core of his body, and finally, he opened his eyes.  
Seeing the other's astonished, awed faces, even tears trailing down Derwen and Siana's faces, he frowned. “What? Did I do it right?”  
He found himself engulfed in a crushing hug by all three of them while joyous laughter echoed over the peaceful meadow.

Drowsily, Ianto opened his eyes. And was surprised to see Jack's smiling face close to his own. “You stayed here the whole time?” he mumbled sleepily, and had to suppress a yawn.  
“Sure,” Jack simply said, beaming at him.  
Jack had been there when Ianto had laid down for a nap a few hours ago – he'd been so, so exhausted –, but that the Captain had stayed the whole time... He must have been incredibly bored in the meantime.  
As if reading Ianto's thoughts, Jack shook his head. “Watching you could never become boring.”  
Involuntarily, Ianto blushed at Jack's simple, earnest words, and he buried deeper in the warmth of pillows and blankets.  
Jack grinned at him knowingly, but reached out to card his fingers through Ianto's sleep-ruffled hair.  
“What do you think about taking a walk?” Jack asked, a small grin escaping him when Ianto grunted at that. “ _Just_ a walk this time,” he amended. “Sun's just going down, and I think we'd have quite a nice view up on one of the hills behind the house.”  
“Yeah, okay,” Ianto finally agreed, peeking out from his hiding place under the blanket.

Jack had been right, Ianto decided as he leaned against Jack's solid body, and looked out over the green landscape that was starting to be covered by a blanket of fog and shadows curtesy of the red, milky sun that had begun its decend beyond the hills, throwing stark shadows over the land. Ianto felt as if in a dream, a world all of its own that he shared with Jack alone. He would never tell Jack of these sentimental thoughts, but by the way Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto and squeezed, Ianto had a fleeting suspicion that Jack somehow felt the same.  
“Where I grew up,” Jack suddenly began, “there was almost no greenery. Only sand and heat. And the ocean. It was called the Boeshane Peninsula.” Jack huffed a laugh. “Or it will be called that. The colony doesn't exist for many, many centuries.”  
Ianto hardly dared to breath, and he didn't risk move even one muscle for fearing that Jack would come to his senses and stop with his childhood tale.  
But Jack didn't stop. Ianto didn't know what had induced Jack to share his earliest past with Ianto, but he was humbled and happy.  
A sudden kiss pressed to Ianto's temple startled him, and he pulled back a little to look Jack in the eye. The Captain smiled at him knowingly, and leaned in to press a kiss against Ianto's lips this time. Then, he reached up, and gently pulled so that Ianto's head once more rested against his shoulder. With the sun descending behind the hills, its last red rays glittering like sparkling rubies crowning the hilltops, Jack continued with his tale. 

Training went much better the next day. Ianto took Jack's teaching methods to heart, and very soon, he got the hang of it. His hidden powers coursed through him in a constant, warm hum now, and Ianto felt as if they'd always been there; they were an inextricable part of him already.  
Nonetheless, it was exhaustive as well to try to control them, and actually do something with them. Like turning into a dragon for example.  
In the early afternoon, Jack therefore called an end to the training for today, much to Siana's displeasure. Not caring in the slightest, Jack resolutely led Ianto away, and took him riding instead.  
“I've never been on a horse, Jack!” Ianto protested the ludicrous plan, and almost braced his heels into the soft earth in resistance as Jack dragged him to the stables where the Joneses housed some fine horses for whatever reason.  
“I'll show you,” Jack assured him instead.  
“ _You_ can ride?” Ianto asked, one eyebrow cocked sceptically.  
“Sure.” Jack winked. “Been some time now, but it's like riding a bike; you don't forget how.”  
Grumbling uneasily, Ianto allowed the Captain to place him onto the back of a horse. Once up there, with Jack's basic explanations running through his head, it wasn't so bad. It was actually fun, and he was sure it would be even more fun when they could go a bit faster as soon as Ianto felt safe enough for that.  
“Did you learn it here on Earth?” he called over to Jack eventually when they were a good distance away from the farm, riding side by side in a comfortable silence.  
Jack waved his hand dismissively. “Nah, it was part of my training with the Time Agency. Although...” He frowned. “We didn't train with actual Earth horses. The animals we had were very similar though, apart from the scales.” A naughty grin suddenly spread over Jack's face. “You see, I'm fully qualified to take a ride on you once you can safely change.”  
“You're crazy,” Ianto chuckled, but didn't say “no”, Jack noticed happily.  
“Yeah, crazy for you.”  
Ianto fondly rolled his eyes.  
“Stop rolling your eyes,” Jack laughed.  
“I'm Welsh, I can't help it.”  
Jack's booming laugh rang out over the pastures, and he pressed his heels into his horse's sides, speeding away. Shaking his head fondly, Ianto raced after his lover.

Jack's breath caught as he stared, wide-eyed, at the vision before him. At his lover whose whole body was enshrouded in a misty golden and red glow. Whose limbs suddenly grew and lengthened until, finally, a magnificent dragon sat in Ianto's stead, its reptile-like head held high, and slate-like golden eyes glittering proudly in the distance.  
The sleek dragon shook its head like a dog shaking water from its fur, and it spread its huge wings. A ripple went through its body so that the daylight catching in the red scales made them glitter.  
Jack had to swallow heavily as he couldn't get enough of the sight.  
“Very good, Ianto,” Derwen praised his nephew. “And now change back.”  
This took Ianto a little longer, and when he managed, the disgruntled expression on his face made Jack laugh, and at the same time, he let his gaze rake appreciatively over Ianto's naked form since his lover had apparently forgotten that his clothes would inevitably fall victim to his change.  
“One day, I'll remember,” the young Welshman grumbled. “And one day, I'll be able to change with my clothes intact. Just like in those Harry Potter books.”  
Grinning, Jack advanced on him to give him his coat, but Siana's voice stopped him in his tracks. “Try again, Ianto,” she ordered, and gritting his teeth, Ianto actually complied.  
“Good,” she said, giving a curt nod when her cousin changed into a dragon again. “And now, turn back again.”  
Growling softly, Ianto did as she told him a couple of times, and with every time, he became surer of himself, his transformation not so bumpy and arduous any more until he could change smoothly at will.  
Jack stood by, beaming with pride while he watched Ianto.  
Eventually, he couldn't stand it any more, a fire of a different kind burning inside of him than in Ianto. He met Ianto's eyes, and saw a similar desire reflected in the gold-speckled blue orbs.  
Just as Siana was opening her mouth to again order Ianto to change, the young man raised a hand to stop her. This time being him who ignored the woman spluttering in indignation, Ianto stepped close to Jack, not caring about his nakedness (he had been forced to stand before his relatives naked the whole morning already, so by now, he couldn't care less). Frowning, but nonetheless with a pleased gleam in his eyes at finding his unclothed lover so close to him, Jack grasped Ianto's naked shoulders.  
“Let's get out of here,” Ianto said, smiling conspiratorially at the Captain.  
“Wha...”  
“Well? You wanted to go for a ride, did you not?” Ianto winked at him.  
The confusion on Jack's face melted into giddy excitement, and Jack's whole body suddenly vibrated with gleeful anticipation.  
Grinning, Ianto stepped back a safe distance, and then changed one more time.  
Under the disbelieving eyes of the Joneses, Jack raced up to Ianto, and gracefully climbed onto his back.  
_This will be a first,_ Ianto's voice echoed inside his mind. _I never tried flying. Wish me luck, or otherwise, this will be an embarrassingly short ride._  
_I have complete faith in you,_ Jack replied, and held tight to one of the sharp horns protruding from Ianto's back.  
A tremble went through the mighty, hot body between Jack's thighs, and Ianto spread his leathery wings. He beat them experimentally a few times, then, suddenly, they were leaving the ground beneath them behind. Higher and higher they rose, and Jack screamed his joy against the rush of the wind.  
“This is fantastic!” Jack cried, and a rumble went through Ianto when he chuckled.  
_Better than rooftops?_ he send telepathically.  
_So much better!_  
Ianto chuckled again, but then decided to simply enjoy the fantastic view and the incredible feeling of flying (and maybe trying to actually concentrate on the flying part).  
To be honest, Jack had never understood when people said they found it arousing to have a big, strong motorbike between their thighs, the rumbling roaring of the machine vibrating through their whole bodies. Now though, he understood perfectly. And what he had was even better than any lame motorbike. He had a living dragon under him. Who was his lover no less. Jack felt as if the heat of Ianto's body transferred to his own, igniting a blazing fire within him.  
_I can feel you,_ Ianto said suddenly, and, if that was even possible, his mental voice sounded thick and choked, as aroused as Jack felt. _I can feel your desire._  
Jack swallowed hard. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to that. So, in answer, he squeezed his thighs tighter so that Ianto's diamond-hard scales dug into the soft skin of the inside of his thighs through his trousers.  
_Hold tight,_ Ianto suddenly said, and nose-dived into a rollercoaster-like descend.  
Jack did, and his heart beat up into his throat, but not from fear but excitement.  
The dragon steered for a small pond in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by grubs and trees that gave them some protection and privacy.  
The ground shook as the dragon's heavy body landed next to the idyllic pond, the still water rippling with the vibration.  
Before the water had settled again, Ianto had changed back, and he was in Jack's arms. They both frantically tore at Jack's clothes together while losing each other in heated, biting kisses. Finally naked, Jack pulled Ianto down with him into the cool grass, shivering for a moment when the moist coolness hit his back while Ianto's hot body blanketed his front from head to toe.  
Fighting for dominance, the two men rolled aorund in the lush grass, grabbing at each other, fingers digging deep, and teeth leaving red marks until finally, Ianto came out on top again. Kissing Jack fiercely once more, he slipped his hand between Jack's legs. The Captain cried out when Ianto's strong fist closed around his cock to tug roughly a few times to keep him on edge. Gulping in deep, shuddering breaths, Jack reached out a trembling hand for his coat, rummaging around in the seemingly bottomless pockets for the small tube of lube he had stashed away somewhere in there.  
A triumphant whine got stuck in his throat as he pulled the tube out, and in the next second, Ianto had snatched it from his grasp already.  
Jack spread his legs wide, giving Ianto space to work as the young man kneeled between his thighs. A full-body shudder gripped Jack when Ianto firmly thrust two fingers into him.  
“Oh yes,” he hissed, and raised his hips, trying to impale himself deeper on to Ianto's unforgiving fingers.  
All too soon, Ianto pulled them out again, leaving Jack whining pitifully at the bereft feeling of emptiness. But one look up once more shut Jack up. The fire, and passion, and desire he saw glittering in Ianto's eyes took his breath away. The expression in the blue orbs was almost feral, and when Ianto quickly coated his cock with the last remains of lube, hoisting Jack's lower body onto his lap effortlessly, and then finally, finally thrusting home, Jack felt almost overwhelmed by the fierce possessiveness and dominant streak his lover suddenly displayed. A keening cry was ripped from him as Ianto plunged into his willing body over and over, the tips of his fingers digging deeply into Jack's hips to hold him still leaving harsh bruises.  
Bit by bit, heat started suddenly pouring from Ianto's body, caressing Jack's body like tingling, genial flames everywhere they touched, and eventually covering Jack's whole frame. Ianto's thrusts became more forceful, the way he claimed Jack nothing like the gentleness or even the controlled, cool strength Jack was normally used to from him.  
This was feral.  
An ancient, wild power that had suddenly awoken in his lover.  
And when Jack looked up into his face, he realised Ianto was losing himself in it.  
“Ianto!” he cried when he realised what could happen. “Don't change!”  
With slight alarm, Jack watched as Ianto's eyes started to glow golden. Small, red scales suddenly started to appear in a scattered pattern on Ianto's shoulders and arms, his chest and thighs, and his nails that were digging into the firm flesh of Jack's hips turned into claws.  
“I won't,” Ianto assured him with a confident smirk, his smooth baritone suddenly a notch deeper, rumbling like far-away thunder over Jack's body.  
Jack groaned. He couldn't deny that despite the trepidation that Ianto would change into a dragon uncontrollably while they were – as Siana had so euphemistically called it – bedding each other, he was turned on like he'd seldomly been. Eagerly, he met Ianto's hard thrusts, and pressed closer to the suddenly scalding body possessing him so completely.  
He yelped when, in one strong move, Ianto pulled Jack's upper body up until it was pressed flush to Ianto's, immediately catching Jack's mouth in a heated kiss. Now kneeling over Ianto's lap, gravity let him slide that bit deeper onto Ianto, and both ghasped in shuddering breaths. Ianto surrounded him, inside and out. Not only did he possess all of Jack's body, but he could feel him in his mind as well, a bright, powerful presence that wrapped around the whole of his soul, uniting them through a band forged from ancient fire and eternal power.  
All Jack could do was cling to Ianto, and let himself be swept away by the fierce passion.  
“Come for me, Jack,” Ianto growled, and squeezed his hand between their stomachs to jerk Jack once, twice, thrusting up into him deeply for one last time, and then, both of them were coming.

Jack thought he must have blacked out for a moment, because the next thing he was aware of was lying in Ianto's arms, the hot body pressed to his front, a strong arm around his shoulders, while the by now rather warm, damp, slippery grass uncomfortably stuck to his back. A steady, gentle hum at the back of his mind, much stronger than in the last few days, reassured him of Ianto's presence.  
“Wow,” he mumbled while he tried to get his bearings a little again. “Did I faint? That never happened to me before.”  
Ianto's amused chuckle drew his attention to his lover. He met Ianto's now blue again gaze. “I should say so. Not every day you get shagged by a dragon after all.”  
“Well, no.” A beaming grin suddenly broke out on Jack's face. “Not the last time though.”  
“No,” Ianto snorted. “Definitely not the last time.”  
“Rather the first in a long, long row of unforgettable times.”  
Ianto snorted again. “'M not sure how long I can hold that up. It's exhausting holding that half-form.”  
“But hot as hell. And don't you worry about it.” Jack waved his hand dismissively. “Practise makes perfect after all.”  
“You're probably right,” Ianto drawled sarcastically.  
“I look forward to a repeat performance. But then, I want to take my time with you. All those new places on your body to explore. Scales! Can you imagine!” Jack shuddered giddily, and unconsciously stroked his fingers over Ianto's bare, human skin, imagining the scales that had covered Ianti's body not so long ago. “And they're red, of all colours.”  
“Well, yes, of course they are. It's my colour after all, isn't it.” Ianto winked at him. “It's probably not a coincidence that the dragon in the Welsh crest is red. We have to ask my relatives if there's a connection to our family.”  
Jack snickered involuntarily. “Oh, imagine their faces when they realise why we want to know.”  
“Let's spare them the shock,” Ianto snorted. “They'll be disturbed enough by now. We've been gone for ages, and it's not hard to imagine what we've been up to.”  
Now, it was Jack's turn to snort. “They've got to learn to deal with it. After all, I'm not going anywhere, so they better get used to me, or our shenanigans.”  
Smiling, Ianto pressed a kiss into Jack's hair. “Yeah. They better.”  
**End**


End file.
